


Dump of Drafts

by Yaoi_Kiss



Category: Other - Fandom, Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alpha Kuro, Alpha Lance (Voltron), Alpha Lotor (Voltron), Alpha Shiro (Voltron), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Beta Hunk (Voltron), Beta Pidge | Katie Holt, Dump of drafts, Fluff, Galra Keith (Voltron), M/M, Omega Keith (Voltron), Posts Whenever, SHEITH - Freeform, Smut, actor keith, klance, other ships, random shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-19
Updated: 2018-06-25
Packaged: 2019-05-25 08:25:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 9,778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14973125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yaoi_Kiss/pseuds/Yaoi_Kiss
Summary: I’ll just be posting drafts or one shots of random shit I’ve thought at 4 amNo hate zone, if you don’t like stuff, there’s a back out option





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> (Sorry to those who were reading my Ocean Mist, I left the aot fandom, still reading the manga but I just left that fandom completely)
> 
>  
> 
> First up is 
> 
> Shiro x Keith
> 
> Keith x Lotor
> 
> Fucked up! Lotor
> 
> Non-con

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

"I will give you two options," Lotor smirked, bearing down at Shiro, four swords kept against his neck while his team was caged and his boyfriend, neck held tight by Lotor's fist.

"Just tell them!" Shiro snapped, eyes worried over Keith's face twisted with pain, lack of oxygen. "Alright alright... option one, I kill all of you and use your meat to feed my army," Shiro's glare furthered, the whimpers of his team intensified. "Or option two, leave this galra with me, and I won't lay a finger on your other friends." Lotor finished with a smirk, fingers loosening to let little oxygen into the purple furred galra's throat then retightening.

That kicked the air out of Shiro. His face fell and he paled, eyes connecting with Keith's, already able to tell what his mate would be barking at him, _save the others!_ He took in a deep inhale, squeezing his eyes shut, the guilt of seeing his mate-

"Option two."

Laughter went around the room, galra cackling and he turned to Lance, Hunk, Allura, Coran and Pidge, they were all screeching as a purple spray choked them, each falling over, eyes red with water.

"What the hell? What'd you do?!" He growled, trying to push at the swords surrounding him. Lotor rolled his eyes, his haughtiness dancing around in his yellow eyes. "It's meer sleeping gas, they'll be dropped off at your courters." Lotor dragged Keith to his lap, the boy clawing at him before he was too, injected with a purple liquid, no doubt to knock him out.

Shiro instinctively let out a quick whine, ducked and dashed out of the galra's reach and to Lotor's throne. "Keith!" He stopped almost two feet short of grabbing him, pinned back by Lotor's deathly glare.

He huffed from running and looked sadly at his mate. "I wanted to talk to him, say good bye!" Shiro growled at Lotor, but the prince simply smirked. "Oh, you'll see him plenty," a sudden contraption closes around his neck, a blue collar. Before he could question it pain erupted in the back of his head and it went dark.

  
-

 

Keith woke up, his throat dry. He reached his hands up to run a hand on the bruises likely left there, shocks of pain from just grazing them. He lepted up, he was in chains, naked. Purple soft sheets and blankets around him, the chain on his wrist and ankle linked together five feet down and was locked to the bottom peg of the bed, drapes nearly keeping it invisible.

The room was warm, a small kitchen a few feet away with a door open, a bathroom by the looks, the whole flooring was cold metal. A lonely rug sat at the side of the bed, matching purple.

Keith felt his throat constrict, tears gathering from his eyes, his omega felt so abandoned, so _so_ abandoned. Keith knew better, Shiro did it to save the team and better yet, himself and Keith was glad but...

  
The door cracked open, light pouring in the dark room, killing any mood that gathered in the dark. Lotor stepped in confidently, a cart with trays, likely food, was on top, being wheeled by the devil himself right to Keith.

Lotor chucked, smirking at the galra's glare. "Oh don't be like that, I brought you're favorite food, mashed potatoes and steak." Keith watched his movements as he took the lid off, his mouth salivating at the delicious smell. It was indeed his favorite food.

"I'm guessing you'd rather drink first," Lotor handed him a metal cup, made for the upper class. "Milk, you must be parched." Keith hesitantly took it, keeping a worried glare on the princes too soft for comfort face.

He took a sip, his mouth instantly bursting with flavor, he had no idea what type of cows they had but it was good, great even. Lotor dat at the end of Keith's bed, the boy jolted and froze in his drinking, waiting a few moments before continuing.

Lotor smiled, something that shouldn't be possible from a man who's killed thousands under his orders. "I'm sorry about earlier, it was the only way to get that hunk of metal to bend to my will." That got him a reaction.  
Keith hissed and leapt at him, claws out as he swung at him, Lotor instantly jumping out of the bed with a scowl.

"DON'T YOU DARE TALK ABOUT HIM THAT WAY!" Keith tried chasing after him but fell to the floor and cried out, his ankle pulling in strain. Lotor cackled, a deep ominous reverberate through the room. Keith's eyes snapped back to his purple eyes, regret seeping through but he grit his teeth, no, no he doesn't regret standing up for his mate.

He looked up after a minute of silence, confused over not being slapped or beaten in seconds. He looked up, instantly wishing he didn't.

Lotor was grinning, hot and bothered type of look and the tent in his pants showed exactly why. A wet shiver ran through Keith, through his omega. "Ah.."

Lotor's eyes lidded, his smirk turning into something out of a wet dream as he strode to Keith's rapidly retreating form, crawling under the covers, holding them tightly to his chest.

"Aw, what's wrong little kitten? Afraid of what happens after biting the hand that feeds you?" He gestured to the cart of untouched cooling food. "Come on now, your deprived of your alpha you were torn from, your omega must be desperate for a strong alpha right about now,"

"What a slut." Lotor finished with a growl reverberating through his chest, making Keith shudder. "I'm not a slut! Shiro's the only one for me!" Lotor cocked his head to the side a mocking whine. "But that isn't the way inner omegas work now is it? You're unmarked and in pre-heat-" "So what?!" "And very hostile, well you won't be soon but rest assured.." he murmured bringing his lips to the growling galra's ear.

"I'll fuck you till you’re knocked up."

  
-

  
Shiro groaned, his head pounding with a headache, originating from his back skull. He pushed himself him, woozy but one thing clear on his mind, finding a way back to Keith with his voltron right behind-

He's not at home. Shiro gaped at the cell he's in, a small tv up high with only a mattress on the floor, toilet and sink. He ran to the bars and shook them. "Hey! Someone let me out of here!" He yelled out. Nothing, not even a guard or inmate around.

He stood there calling for hours until giving up momentarily to sit down, the bars cold on his good arm.

  
Dozing off wasn't a plan but he found himself shocked upright when foot steps echoed and stopped right in front of his cell, turning  of course brung him face to face with that smug piece of shit.

"How's the cell, up to your pathetic standards?" Lotor chuckled tauntingly, causing Shiro's anger to rise even more. "Why the fuck am I here?" Lotor seemed genuinely confused. "What do you mean? Oh, yes, no, I said I'll let your friends go, never said you." With that he stood up, starting on his way again.

"I have an omega's heat to sate, get comfy, we'll be shortly putting some.. entertainment on tv for you." Shiro reached out and snatched his pant leg, clutching for dear life. "Don't you fucking touch a hair on his head! Abuse me all you want but if you touch him I swear to god I'll rip out your eyes and feed them to yourself!" Shiro roared, all that was swimming in his mind was to protect his omega, his Keith.

 

**His**

 

Lotor used one yank to rip his pants free, harshly stepping one his hand that fell. Shiro cried out, a deep curse after. "Don't you tell me what to do with my property." With a quick snap he left once again. Shiro cursed over and over, with new motivation he got up and beat the bars, denting them but not one broke. He continued for a hour until the sound of his tv turned on.

  
He turned to it, glaring, but his eyes widened and his force increased quickly, roaring and screaming his throat raw.

 

-

 

Keith was hot, burning and melting at the same time, a deep ache inside that was clawing and digging. He crooned, a cry for an alpha, any alpha. His mind was fuzzy, a image of someone but he felt it slip away within moments, lofting himself to his knees while his front stayed laying down, his slick slipping from his twitching hole, tantalizing for any alpha to walk by.

And one did.

  
The door opened a deep inhale had a pleased growl slipping past sharp teeth. "Fuck, I'm gone for three hours and you're wetter than any bitch in heat I've bedded." Keith weakly moaned, turned his face to the side and raised his hips higher, a clear message. The alpha quickly stalked over, undoing his tie and belt.

Soon enough all clothes were scattered on the floor. Lotor was on him in seconds rubbing his rapidly growing hard on against his hole, rubbing, teasing, nipping his cat-like ears.

Keith went wild, meowring in pleasure as he panted, his tail running up Lotor's thigh, crying out in wanton need, soon Lotor pumped his length with slick and slowly pushed his head in, the galra opening giving way instantly, the stretch making Keith claw the bed in pure ecstasy. "Ooh.. ahn!" Keith bit at a pillow, drool soaking up the corner.

"Shit! So fucking wet, sucking me in so good, kitten." Keith purred at the praise, raising to his elbows, Lotor's slim fingers bringing his chin up to lick at his lips, given access as soon as he felt it. Tongues mushed together, wet smacks and grunts mixed together deliciously, a camera zooming in to get a good view.

-

Shiro grit his teeth and plugged his ears, the sound of his lover getting dicked down during his heat was driving him mad, mad at Lotor, mad at his erection but never at his Keith. He'll hate himself after his heat, scared he'll hurt himself.


	2. New Toy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another dark one
> 
> Non con
> 
> Kuro x Keith 
> 
> Implied Shiro x Keith
> 
> Lance x Keith

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short, bad, and poor Keith
> 
> I never check grammar btw so expect some errors

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

  
Keith watched the tv with dead eyes, a strong arm wrapped tightly around his shoulders. Kuro was making him watch his recent killings, the recordings put on CDs, just for Keith.

The screams of a children was drowning, blurring in his ears, pressure building, dark and suffocating-

"Calm down, you're stinking up the whole house." Kuro snarled, one lip curling up while his claws dug deeper into his shoulder. A whimper escaped his trembling lips. "Just fucking watch, I made this for you, are you rejecting my gift for you?" Keith quickly shook his head harshly, turning to meet his mates glowing yellow eyes, narrowed in growing anger.

"Use. Words." A hand came up to grasp his jaw, a quick jerk forced it open, a whine tore out his throat, his jaw aching with new pain. "S-Sorry, I love it, I love it, let me continue watching p-please?" Keith kept his hands on his lap clenched, blood welling up on the green blanket covering them.

"You sure you're going to fucking watch this time?" "Yes! Yes, I'll watch I promise!"

-

Keith cut his arms with shaky hands, the blade digging in lightly, making sure Kuro won't beat him for getting too much blood on his floor again. The camera in the corner kept focus on him, making sure he carved his love for Kuro in every day before bed, so Kuro would be happy.

He dropped the razor with a choked sob, applying alcohol to the cuts, then cream and band aids, so Kuro would lube him during sex.

A shaky exhale left as he got up, knocking on the locked door, waiting for Kuro to leave his camera room. Kuro would be happy, a happy Kuro would be less pain for him, of course he'd deserve it, a bad omega is a disobedient omega.

His pale arm was caked with dried blood, but Kuro didn't mind it so he didn't bother cleaning it. The door unlocked with three clicks, a few seconds apart each.

The door opened fast, Kuro standing there with a toothy grin, brows furrowed with promise of a good night. He could already smell his alphas arousal with a whiff of air. Kuro grabbed his good wrist to tug him to the bedroom.

"I have a surprise for you today.." Kuro whispered, clear excitement in his voice. Keith jumped with surprise, usually the way to the bedroom was silent. He thought of different scenarios that'd happen to him, his cheeks heating with every last thought.

His fantasy's were popped when he bumped into his mates defined back, yipping out a quick apology. A rumbled laugh started in Kuro's chest but was snuffed out fast, his large hand twisting the knob, walking in with it then stepping to the side.

All excitement died on Keith's face.

A brown Cuban boy was tied up on the bed, droopy from whatever Kuro did to him. "K-Kuro! What's he doing on ou-our bed?" Keith fumbled out, his voice shaky, eyes glued to the bed, he started to back out but Kuro's quickly snapped to his, pulling his forward until he was inches from the bed.

The raven yelped, catching himself as he almost fell forward into the boy. His skin was all on display spare the rope bounding his hands behind his back while each of his feet were tied to the end poles on the bed.

His eyes traveled north to a large- well hung- eiffel tower-

His face tinted red again and averted his gaze.. it was longer than Kuro's, maybe not as thick. A snicker snapped him out of his trance, looking back at his alpha in question.

"See what a pretty toy I got you? Was even free, no house or family, no one will miss it." Kuro smirked, clearly enjoying his omegas reactions. "I'll be attending a new job so I'll be gone most nights, thought I'd gift you a toy to satisfy you in my absence.." Kuro stepped forward to cradle Keith's cheeks, laying a kiss on the plush lips. Keith chirped, leaning his head in Shir- _Kuro's_ left hand.

"T-Thank you.. Kuro." Keith's eyes looked off, not able to look at those yellow eyes when he's holding him as gently as he use to, they're only a grim reminder of his current life.

Kuro smiled and tapped his cheek harshly and moved to their closet, moving hangers until he grabbed a thick black coat, shrugging it on and leaving the room, double checking every locked window and door, putting the keys in his pocket.

Going back to Keith, the omega leaning curiously over the toy, he turned him around to push his tongue in that sweet mouth, a slight taste of strawberries, giving a good last suck on his mates tongue before saying their goodbyes and leaving.

  
-

  
Keith looked curiously at the now sleeping boy, climbing on the bed, he now saw a bottle of strawberry lube and condoms tucked under the boys hand. Keith leaned over him to pull them out, the hand was warm, sitting on top of them lazily, didn't give a fight as he gently pulled them to him.

Sitting on his feet and legs he opened a condom bag, tearing the top off, a extra large condom poked out. Pulling it out, he gazed at the alphas impressive size with hunger, if his alpha gave him a toy to enjoy, he'll enjoy it to the max.

He rolled the condom on, a rush, warmed the lube with his hands then popped it open. The lube made a small puddle in his palm, deciding it was enough, Keith pumped his hand on the dick, reaching with his other hand behind him.

Two fingers found their way to his slicking entrance pushed with eager, humming with pleasure, he worked them impatiently, stretching himself out with pain, of course by down he's became a slut in bed to it.

He abandoned rubbing the condom with lube for rocking back on his fingers, adding three, stretching himself good, no doubt the alpha has a massive knot. Keith would've said he's a shy abused omega but it's only when it comes to Kuro, after all Kuro fell in love with him after seeing him suck a guy off in a alley way.

Shiro, well he was when he saw him at the library and caught him in his secret love for cat books. Keith shook his head, Kuro said reading's lame, not for him.

With a final thrust of his soaked fingers he clambered up the muscular thighs to rise above the length, lowering himself down, his impatience getting the best of him as he yowled, eyes brimming from pain and pleasured tears.

He didn't relent as the cock was fully enveloped in his tight ass. He waited a minute, heavy pants heaved his body, his brim twitching yet, begging for even more, so greedy. He jolted in surprise when two warm hands grabbed his hips, his eyes looking down two meet blown out pupils, broken rope scattered on the sides and under the growling alpha.

Keith whimpered, he must’ve triggered the alphas rut. “W-Wait, let me explai- eIIEN!” The alpha gave a deep thrust, slamming up and repeating, sending the omegas words right out his mouth, a mess of moans replacing words.

“Take my knot bitch, I’ll fuck this tight hole till you pass out!” The alpha growled deeply in his ear, nipping and bitting it until it bled. “Oh! Yes! _Ah!_ A-Ah! Please, oh, alpha!” A loud growl was the only warning he got before he was pushed backwards, half way off the bed, two loud snaps of rope and he was being fucked hard into, his back aching from the wood pole digging in.

Two strong hands gripped his hips, snapping them back as his hips met them, thrusting right into his prostate. “ _FUCK!_ YesS! Oh don’t st- _ah_ -p! Right there!” Keith’s eyes rolled in the back of his head, his orgasm hitting him hard, creaming around the growing knot, his cum shooting simultaneously from his small dick.

Keith went limp, being fucked through his overstimulated insides, his voice never got a break.

-

Kuro came home at 5 am, having left at 9pm that night, he assumed his mate would be sleeping but heard a furious storm of screaming moans and bed creaks. Kuro’s brows furrowed, anger swelling in his chest.

He ran to his bedroom and was shocked. His omega was on his back, a cream pie flowing out his ass while the very thick pheromones of alpha rut came off of the alpha, Lance, he kidnapped. He knew interrupting the rut would mostly likely end up in close death.

  
“Tch, what a pain.” Kuro left with a huff, knowing he’ll have to make his omega go through another miscarriage.


	3. Plate Of Cookies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A short fluff of Hunk x Keith
> 
> It’s pretty short

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

  
Keith hummed quietly, a soft smile as he rocked in his rocking chair, a soft plush pillow under his ass, deeply appreciated. He ran his fingers up and down his stomach, barely grazing it.

The warm smell of homemade cookies made his mouth water, slowly standing up, he made his way to the kitchen, waddling cutely.

Hunk jumped when two twigs of arms wrapped around him, barely making it half way across his stomach, a careful to move them back to Keith's body, he turned around. His mate was glowing, a hand resting on the large bump while the other was reaching to grab Hunk's hand, a pout on his lips.

Hunk laughed. "I'm about to take out the cookies, go wait by the tv, I'll be out in a few." He left a chaste kiss of his mates cheek but Keith leaned forward, wrapping his arms around Hunk's neck to pull him down, pressing a soft kiss to his lips, again and again. Hunk slipped his arms down to squeeze Keith's ass.

Keith let out of embarrassed cry, hands unlinking enough for Hunk to mischievously slip back to the oven. Grabbing two mittens he opened the oven, the kitchen warmed up while Hunk pulled out two trays, both full of perfectly baked cookies.

"Now we let them cool-" Hunk turned around to find his very pregnant omega gone. "Wha-What?!"

Keith giggled from around the corner, after dashing with waddles to the closets exit he waited there, ready to get back at his husband. He waited with a grin stretching from ear to ear, ready to spook his baker of a mate.

His smile slowly dropped and was replaced with confusion after a few minutes of waiting. His violet eyes peeked around the corner to see the cookies abandoned. He moved from his spot to grab one when-

"KYah!!" Keith threw a fist backwards on instinct when two big hands grabbed onto his shoulders, a flash of a galra pinning him down helpless. "Argh..?!" A loud confused sound of pain erupted from the person behind him.

Keith whipped around to see Hunk holding his nose, instantly feeling guilt swell in his chest. "Oh Hunk, I'm so sorry!" He gently grabbed his husbands fingers and moved them to the side, a good bruise already showing. His cheeks heated with shame.

"It's fine Keith, I'm sorry for doing that while you're still recovering." Hunk slipped a apologetic smile. "But-!"

A rough finger moved to Keith's lips, Hunk smiling at him, moving to embrace him. "It's fine Keith, now let's get some cookies, they should be cooled down now." Hunk took Keith's hand, intertwining their fingers to walk to the batches of cookies together.

Keith sighed. Great, he put him and Hunk both into a uncomfortable situation just because of his stupid ptsd. He started when Hunk's grip tightened for a few seconds then released then tightened again.

He smiled warmly, his mate will always forgive him. He leaned forward, a mess of long black hair covering Hunk's entire shoulder. Hunk's other hands came up to rest on Keith's neck, Keith's joining, both letting go after a minute to grab a plate of cookies.

They made their way to the couch, a pile of dvds laying next to it, both plopping down, Keith laying between Hunk's legs. Hunk grinned down at his omega.

"So, what movie first?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah it was short, I was tired af when I made this. 
> 
> If anyone leaves a request I’ll probably do it sometime, although I am a little picky with fanfics so I might twist it a little, maybe tho I might still do it anyways.
> 
> -Leave it in the comments if so-


	4. New Neighbor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Lance* x Keith
> 
> Past Shiro x Keith

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You may notice I like darker themes
> 
>  
> 
> Also didn’t go back and fix errors, sorry if you see a mistake

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

  
Keith was down to his final boxes, hefting them into his new apartment. He wiped his forehead, sweating even though he chose his light clothes. A red crop top with a small bun to the side, black booty shirts and converse shoes.

He knew being this revealing would give him social backlash but he really didn't want to die from a heatstroke so 'kay bitch. He dropped to his hardwood flooring, giving a large groan.

Sometime he fell asleep, waking up woozily, dried drool on his cheek, a doorbell ringing made him get up quickly. Wiping his cheek then fixing his hair in a stumble, smacking into the door from his distractions. He slapped his hand to his forehead, rubbing it then unlocking his door, a flash of terror washed over him.

He blinked in confusion, his door now open to see a nice looking boy, a blue long sleeve shirt with black tight jeans. "Hey, welcome to the neighborhood!" A bright smile, he felt his cheeks heat, a vase of Lillie's was held out to him.

"Oh! Uh, thanks." He gave a sheepishly smile back, taking the Lillie's, smelling them, a wash of dizziness over took him. He wobbled and grabbed his doorway. The guy looked surprised, reaching out to steady him, his hand was warm, soft, obviously kept nice and soft by beauty products.

He looked up to meet his eyes, his heart jumped for a moment, steadying himself he chuckled. "I'm fine, um..?" He looked as if he was trying to decipher his words until it slipped him.

"Lance! It's Lance, what's yours?" He held his breath, eyes crawling over the lithe body. Keith stood up straighter. Tucking a lock of hair behind his ear had drawn Lance's attention there.

"Keith, Keith Kogane."

-

Lance threw his head back, huffing, his hands furiously pumping his length. "Fuck, Keith.. ngh!" He clenched tightly around, imagining how tight he'd be. He'd beg, those pretty jewel eyes overtaken by the toxins he bred into the Lillie's.

He grabbed his pillow, curling it tight around his weeping dick. "Fuck, ride me whore, _fucking slut!_ " His eyes shut, drugs thriving through his veins. _"Oh Lance, ah! I'm your slut!"_ Lance roared harsh thrusts then a release, his pillow being caked with cum, thick ribbons still shooting out.

"Ugh, shit.." Once again he masturbated to the thought of a boy named Keith. The memory of meeting him in a one night stand six years ago was still strong, never able to forget this witch who's put him under a spell.

  
~ Flashback ~

  
He was breathless, his dark skinned hand resting on a mop of black hair, moaning as a particular hard suck had his knees going weak. His head knocked against the wall, eyes glazed over in pleasure. "Mhn.. Keith, stop I wanna cum inside you."

Keith pulled off with a wet pop, licking the pre cum off his lips, a smirk graced them. "Good, my favorite thing about getting a good dick is the warmth of cum marking me up inside." That shouldn't of been as sexy as it sounded to Lance.

Letting Keith lead him to the bedroom, he looked around. There weren't many pictures or decorations. There was four on the main hall, all including a man with Keith, a unique tuff of white hair and a fake arm.

He looked around for more signs of another presence in the house but it seemed as only Keith was living here. More pictures stood at the end of the hall, only three but each was filled with the same man, maybe a lover or family member, Lance didn't know.

Soon he entered a room with Keith, a large bed, looked fluffy as well and he was heading right for it. Keith layed down, pulling Lance down on top of him, a glint in his eye from the solo lamp giving a light source next to them.

Lance grinned nervously. Sure he acted macho and like a flirt but it didn't change the fact he's a twenty year old virgin. Hell he just got his first blowjob. Keith giggled below him, free of clothes, pure skin was a siren call, begging for his touch.

He ran his hands over the small shoulders, going down his arms to the small hands, quickly moving to pin them on the pillows above Keith's head. Lance carefully watched Keith's expressions, seeing a pleased look, he continued his ministrations. Letting one hand go, he used his other to pin Keith's right hand over the left, grabbing at the wrists.

"Do something already or I'll find someone else to fuck me." Keith threatened, a taunting smirk that said he'd go through with it. Lance frowned, tongue rubbing over his lips. "You're gonna regret saying that." He whispered, using his hand to grab Keith's prick, tugging it with quick jerks, twisting at the head, the raven gasping in surprise, melting into small moans.

Lance used Keith's leaking pre cum to his ass, sliding down until it hit the small dip, eyes flicking to Keith's eyes. "D-Do it."

Lance slowly pushed one in, not as resisting as he thought it'd be. Soon his whole finger was sucked in, pulling out to thrust back in, Keith biting his lip, stifling his small moans.

He added another, Keith keening as he stretched them apart, being thorough while stretching, adding a third soon had him hitting a bundle of nerves, making the raven quiver, his hands twisting to get out, head thrown to the side in wet gasps.

"Fuck, I'm ready, _please_ , give it to me." Keith said, a light tremor in his voice. Lance nodded. "Tell me when you're good."

He grabbed his own dick, using his already wet hand to pump it wet of make shift lube, lined up, then pushed the head in. Keith huffed, legs moving to wrap around Lance's hips, pulling him forward. Lance was about to worry.

"I'm not a china doll, _fuck me_." He pulled himself up, nipping Lance's lips, pressing a kiss to them. Lance growled in appreciation, giving a harsh thrust, forcing Keith's passage open, a wail of pleasure tore out of him.

Lance gained more confidence, pulling out to his tip then thrusting back-

 

~ ~

 

A loud knock on his door woke him up, jolting awake with a pant. He shook his head of memories and stood up, pulling his pants over his cum dried dick.

He opened it, fell asleep before being able to lock it last night. Lance choked up on the greetings he was going to give. "Morning, I was really happy with the flowers yesterday and decided to cook some breakfast for two, mind to join me?"

  
-

  
Lance melted, never had he liked bacon until now, crunchy tasteful bacon. Keith blushed, Lance's joyful expressions painting a red hue to his cheeks. He hasn't cooked for anyone in ages, those who give him a night of comfort, that skin to skin he longs for, always leave before they could get a nicely cooked meal.. well besides two.

Keith sighed in his thoughts, mindlessly cooking the rest of the meal then turning off the stove, his own mouth salivating too.

"Jesus fuck this is good, where'd you learn to cook like this?" Lance complimented, his stomach getting full but he ate this pile of food porn anyways. Keith smiled, looking at his plate.

"This man lived with me for a few years, he needed a place from a volunteer to stay with, he was recovering from war, lost his arm and needed to heal."

Lance picked at his food, more interested in listening, one hundred percent sure it was the man in all of Keith's pictures. "He was nice, really jumpy but I understood, one morning I woke up to him cooking, had the whole hallway of neighbors complaining about the smell." Keith laughed, a fond smile.

"I decided to take cooking and baking classes, soon I was cooking for fun, he always had this awkward smile, but it made me unbelievably happy." Keith waited a few beats before eating a few bites.

"Oh, what happened to him, he isn't here." Lance hesitantly asked, Keith had only known him as a stranger yet, not knowing if he'd offend him.

Keith put his fork down, looking at him as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. "He went back to war." Keith's smile fell off his face. "I knew it was pointless but I begged him to stay.. with me, and we both knew how we felt for each other but he had to go back." Lance knew he struck something, his own jealousy prickling at him but he shoved it down.

"Does he send letters?" Lance should of stopped, quit talking, asking too personal of questions. Keith chuckled, picking his fork back up for another quick bite.

"No, the army he's in doesn't allow it, says it suspicious. We had promised each other after the war ended he'd come back but it's been a while and me having to move.. I don't think I'll see him again."

"Well how long has it been? You can't give up over time-"

"Six years, about to be seven in two months."

"Oh"

Silence fell over them, both finished breakfast then their drinks, home made lemon aid. "Thanks for the food, I'm sorry for making things weird." Lance stood up, his dirty plates in hand. "No it's fine, you're only curious." Keith gave a smile, going over to take Lance's plates and cup.

"It's alright." Lance gave a witty smile, taking his dishes to the sink, starting up the hot water.

-

Keith sat in his living room, Lance feel asleep in the soft seat by the window. Night fell a while ago, rain was pouring in the small town. The tv flashed colors around the room, a romance movie was on with the two interests at a amusement park.

Keith sighed, remembering when he took Shiro to the amusement park, they took the fairy wheel in the middle of night, their hands fitted together naturally, a heated kiss that had them falling more when it shouldn't of happened at all.

A loud snore had him giggling, this guy always seemed to get him in a good mood one way or another. He grabbed the remote, turning off the tv. Turning on the tall lamp in the corner of the room, he walked back to Lance.

Picking up the boy was easy, a soft sound leaving him on contact. There was only one other room in the house besides his, he was saving it for just this occasion or well, if a drunk friend fell asleep.

He carried Lance into the room, moon shining directly on the bed, the window right behind it. He set Lance gently in the middle, working the blanket downwards, finally getting it below his feet he lifted up and over him, tucking in the brunets body.

Keith blushed, letting a hand caress a cheek. "You really remind me of someone."

The sound of the door gently closing had Lance's eyes popping open, a sinister red glow had him grinning. Gracefully getting out the bed and bent down, pulling up his pants, a knife fell out, fully in its sheath.

He silently opened the door, knife in hand, he made his to Keith's room. He put his hand on the knob.

 

 

 

 

"..Lance?"


	5. Stress Reliever

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This contains:
> 
> Keith x Lance 
> 
> Keith x Lotor
> 
> Mentioned Allura x Shiro

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I never plan on most my drafts having two ships but it happens 
> 
>  
> 
> This is also short but not too short
> 
> As always sorry for errors

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Camera Flashes and recordings would go on for hours. Life as a model and actor was going great for Keith, even singing in some films. He has a role in a new romance movie, having a big role meaning most of his time is practicing his lines.

"Ugh, morning Red." His white fluffy cat meowed, welcoming him home, or just wanting breakfast. "Not now girl, I gotta shower." He walked oddly to his room, trying to not step on Red while she just had to walk directly under his feet.

"Keeeeeiiitthhhhh!" Said raven-head sighed deeply. A loud bang and slap of skin on his hardwood floor and _'FUCK'_ had let him know Lance had been running through his house once again with socks on.

"Ha!" Keith let a humorless laugh. A low whine of pain resonated through his house. Keith snickered, taking off his sweaty clothes. A head popped by his doorway, a whistled cat call had him throwing his panties at him.

Keith had to tell the public many times, his relationship with Lance was 'friends', he may have left out 'with benefits' but he didn't see it as important.

Now naked as the day he was born he strutted to the bathroom connected in his room, he was about to open the door when Lance decided to slap his ass. He spun around and slapped him, barking out a laugh, keeling over in fits of laughs as he saw Lance's red body.

Lance pouted with a tear in his eye. "It's not funny when you're the one falling fast on a hardwood floor with your shirt off!" Keith laughed through his talking, even getting loud, making Lance grab Keith's foot and tug.

Keith cried out, falling backwards, knocking into the door on his way down causing Lance to cackle. Keith pulled Lance down then straddled him fast, ignoring the stinging pain all over his back and ass. "You better apologize before I wreck your face pretty boy.." Keith wrapped his hands around his neck.

  
...

  
"God damnit, Lance I'm trying to threaten you and you get a boner?!"

"I'm sorry I can't help but get scared turned on when your ass is on my dick!"

  
Both burst out laughing.

  
-

  
Keith took his shower, with a little sex mixed in, then layed down on his bed with a night jumper, the shorts ending right at his ass while the V dip went to his belly button. Lance plopped down across him, knocking the air out of Keith.

Keith groaned. "Go feed Red and Blue, since I'm assuming you brought him over?" Keith asked while pushing the Cuban boy over to his side. Lance sat up with a grin. "Yup! But I don't know why I gotta be the one to feed them.." Lance grumbled but got up and left to the kitchen anyways.

"It's tuna night, right?!" "Yeah!"

Keith got up, walking to his bag. He pulled out his script. Breezing through to see what's going to happen. He continued reading, walking back to his bed and sitting down, crossing his legs.

"Oh shit, well it's nothing new."

"What's nothing new?" Lance scooted on the bed, until he was shoulder to shoulder with him. Keith looked over, their noses brushing to lick Lance's lips, making the other sputter.

"A sex scene, they'll probably want us to actually fuck for realism." Keith layed backwards, Lance straddled him, a impatient look on his face. "You bottom or top?"

Keith furrowed his brows. "Good question.... bottom." Lance took it, a smirk on his lips. "No you're top." Keith glared at him, snagging back his papers, running his eyes over them again. "No Lance, I'm taking the dick." He turned the papers to show him but gasped.

Lance ground his ass back onto his crotch, his member rubbing through his cheeks. "No, you're top." Lance growled, grounding back on Keith's growing erection. Keith moaned, reaching to grab Lance's hips, pushing up making them both sigh in pleasure.

"Time to take off that jumper, Mullet." Lance teased, taking it to himself to start removing it. Sliding the two straps on his shoulders off, Keith helping him through it.

After a minute of taking it off Lance wiggles his eyebrows, pulling a lube out from behind him. "Where the fuck-" "Shh, don't question it."

Lance poured them on Keith's fingers, somehow warm from wherever Lance hid it. Lance took lead, bringing Keith's fingers to his entrance, slowly sinking in two. "Shit, did you fuck yourself before coming here?" Keith asked, letting Lance continue to use him, a look of pure sin on his face.

"Well yeah, mn! Fuck.. yeah though, I've been stressed lately and I know what a want, which is," Lance put in another finger. "A dick in my ass." Keith curled his fingers, making Lance whimper, thrusting in his hand deeper, trying to hit that little bundle.

"You're one weird beta, Sharpshooter."

  
-

  
Keith came into the studio stress free the next day, taking his morning to focus on learning his parts. He looked at the directors area, Coran was waving a hello then going back to talking to the editor and special effects, well she controlled basically everything behind the scenes; Pidge.

Going to the actors area, he spotted his characters soon to be boyfriend. "Hi, I'm Keith, are you Lotor?" The man with long hair looked up from his lines, a small grin slid on his face upon seeing who it was.

"Yes, you'll be playing Yorak right?" He stood up, Keith swallowing, the guy practically towered him. "Oh, yes, I wanted to see if you're too uncomfortable doing the sex scene, I can get the director to change it, we're on good terms." Keith mustered himself to not blush, just speaking about having sex with this hunk of meat was tempting his pheromones out.

Lotor ran his fingers through his hair, carding it to one side. "No it's alright, I was actually going to find you to ask about it, any alpha in your life that'll knock the daylights out of me?" They both chuckled, Keith feeling more confident that he's most likely single.

"I'm assuming there's no omega that'll claw my eyes out?" Keith joked too, Lotor shaking his head, a hand coming to his mouth to stifle another laugh. "No no, although I am hoping to show off my bedding skills off to a certain alpha." He looked off to the side, Allura doing her hair, her character being the cool cold alpha who tries to seduce Yorak into marriage, wanting to use his perfect fertility for heirs.

"Oh! Allura? I didn't know you two knew each other." Keith looked over questioningly. Lotor sighed in defeat like, looking back to Keith.

"We don't, I just fell in love when I first saw her a few weeks ago." Keith felt bad. "You do know.. she's already married, right?" Lotor's eyes popped out. "WHAT?!"

The whole room went quiet, looking over at Lotor before carrying on in conversations. Lotor breathed in and out before opening his eyes again. "Okay.. with who?" "Shiro, he's a cameramen." Keith gave a pat to his arm.

Not exactly surprising, he too had a crush on Allura, until she smoothly rejected him and told him of her husband. As she did to Lance, Hunk, Acxa, and so on.. it's a wonder how Shiro landed such a loyal woman.

"Well I suppose it's better to kill off a crush early on." Lotor shrugged but clear disappointment was in his eyes. Keith grinned cheekily. "Well at least you can have a stress reliever in a few hours." He gave a slight purr, hoping to get his point of interest across.

Lotor did, a smirk and step closer to the short omega. "Can't wait." He was now mere centimeters from Keith.

Keith grabbed his tie, pulling him down. "I've been waiting for you, Shizu.." Lotor's left hand grabbed Keith's hip while his right cupped his face. "Don't worry, Yorak, I'll make sure the wait was worth it." He leant down, their lips colliding, Yorak moaned into the kiss, His hands going behind Shizu's neck, grasping white fistfuls of hair.

Shizu's tongue was quick to slide in, rubbing and bumping against Yorak's, wet smacking filled the air, horny omega pheromones leaked through, both parting for Shizu to hike Yorak's legs around his waist, pressing his hard on against his ass, pressing him into a wall.

Yorak nipping his alphas lips, rubbing his tongue on them before meeting Shizu's then closing their mouths together. Shizu's hands went to Yorak's ass, giving squeezes, leaving the hot kiss to run down his jaw to his neck, nipping.

They both pulled back, a cough turned their heads. The whole cast watched them intently. "Don't stop on our accounts."

-

"Annnd Cut! That's a wrap for today!" They got at least an hour worth of film, leaving the sex scene then the final roadblock for their love to overcome. Keith ran over to Lotor, grabbing his wrist and going around a corner.

Lotor gave a half smile, also work out from today's filming. "What's up now, Keith?" Keith smiled back. "I know I said I'd give you a stress relief today sooo, I could come over for a few hours?"

Lotor patted Keith, looked up at him with wide surprised eyes. “I _have_ always liked a good stress reliever.” Lotor smiled back.


	6. Jerry!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jerry Springer au
> 
>  
> 
> I think I’ll let it be a surprise like the real show

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yea it’s short. I’ve always wondered why people don’t make Jerry Springer or Steve Wilkins au, like it’d Ben great.
> 
>  
> 
> Besides me I’m shit at writing I just post these cus y not.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Cheering blasted from the crowd, Coran giving his summary of the main part. Keith shifted nervously. Last time he was in front of a crowd was presenting a project years ago. Keith heard his name echoed loudly by Coran.

He took a deep breath and walked out, cheers and clapping took a little ease out but it didn't change what he's done, why he's here.

Seeing a green chair, Keith took a seat, another right next to him.

"So Keith, welcome, you got some very nice clothes on," Keith had a red dress, long sleeves with shoulder cut outs, the dress ending mid thigh, turning deep red at the end.

Keith grinned, a light laugh. "Thank you."

"So why are you here?" Keith looked at his nails, painted a red to match his dress, nervously. "I'm here with my boyfriend," Smaller cheers went out. "I brought him to get some stuff out, and clear things up, or try." Keith ended with a lopsided grin, awkward and dull.

"Oh, so you brought him here, well how long have you two been together?"

"Three years, we met at college six years ago but we decided to start dating after." Keith smiled at the thought, sourly thinking over the years in college.

"Well we shouldn't keep him waiting any longer should we? Let's see Lance!"

The crowd cheered as a lanky but muscular man made his way on stage, giving a handshake to Coran then sitting down, putting his hand on Keith's and giving a squeeze.

Coo's filled the room. Keith's mouth opened and shut for a few moments before he took his hand from him and stood up, taking a few steps back. "Let's not act like we don't know why people come here." Keith whispered, eyes swiping up front his nails to Lance's contorting face. "I-I..." Keith spat it out quickly.

"I cheated on you."

"W-what..?!" Lance stood up with a growl, his chair flying back, Lance stopping over to Keith, a body guard stepping close. Lance stopped right in front of Keith.

Keith glared back up with sudden energy. "Don't act surprised either, with how much bullshit I put up with for you, your should of at least knew I'd stray at some point." Keith straightened his dress, his flats tapping as he shuffled back and forth.

"No, _actually_ , I am surprised! Why the fuck would you cheat on me?!" Lance's spit flew in his face. Keith saw the hurt in his eyes but he was hurt too. "Because I'm insecure and I was weak, it was after we fought because I caught you sending texts to random girls, sexting random girls!"

The crowd riled up more, hands cuffed around mouths in shouts. Lance rolled his eyes. "Come on Keith, it's not even a big deal!" "It **is** , Lance! God, every place I go with you, you continuously flirt with the workers or waiters! How do you expect me to feel?! When you won't sleep with me but grant others a free ticket to it?!" Lance was stunned shut, his face red with anger, huffing but he couldn't fight it.

The crowd was silent, each waiting for Lance's response.

Lance sighed and backed off. "Alright, yeah I'm a flirt, I'm in the wrong I should be treating you better but I- this is the first serious relationship I've been in, I need you to tell me when I'm wrong." Lance peered at Keith's slowly fire dying eyes, anger being subdued.

"Okay.."

Lance was about to step closer but stopped, biting his lip. "Who was it?"

Keith looked off to the crowd and back to Lance. "Hunk." Lance's eyes bulged. "Hunk?! What the fuck Keith?! My best friend?!"

Hollers and surprised peoples faces were zoomed in on the camera. "Wanna say I'm surprised but now a days I'm really not, anyway let's welcome, Hunk!"

"Coran! Coran! Coran!"

Hunk walked out on stage, getting close to Lance was instantly met with a blow to the face. Two other body guards got closer while one stepped in between them, holding Lance back.

"What the _fuck_ , Hunk?! You slept with my boyfriend!" Lance screamed, water in his eyes. Hunk held his hands up defensively. "I know, I'm sor-" more hands were thrown at him, Keith crying out at Lance to stop.

Keith ran over to Lance, pulling him back. "Cut it out!" Lance looked back at Keith and pushed him off, now turning to him. "You slept with him, you just spread your legs for him because what, he listened to you?" Lance asked exasperated, throwing his arms up.

"Yes, he did," Keith held himself, his self consciousness peaking.

"But he's been there for me when you haven't! When your at a bar getting wasted and hanging on woman, he's there for me! When I saw you _confessing your feelings for Allura_ , he was there for me!" His voice croaked, tears welling in his eyes.

"He convinced me you were confused, you still loved me, he's why I'm still with you!" Keith sniffled, rubbing his eyes. "I try to be there for you. I was there when your mom passed away but you didn't want my comfort. I was there when you got into that car accident but you just told me to go home. I was there even when you told me you.. you hated me, to die after I tried to comfort you when your dad passed too... you just kept pushing me away.. well I got pushed into Hunk's arms." Lance kept his face neutral, looking back at Hunk.

"And you just.. let this happen? You were suppose to be my best friend." Lance glared at him, deciding to ignore Keith. Hunk frowned, hesitantly stepping forward, locking eyes with Keith for a few moments, the raven giving him a nod.

"Lance, look I'm gonna be straight with you, you're a shit boyfriend, you are, and I've been comforting Keith, encouraging him to run back to you every time we talk-" "Just talking right? Yeah okay." "The point is I'm not going to apologize again, yes, me and Keith cuddled or went out to eat but I was stepping up to do what you weren't." Lance looked scandalized.

"What I didn't do? He's _my_ boyfriend, I always take him out to dinner, to parks! We cuddle on the bed before sleeping and when waking up. It's not your position to fill!"

"God Lance, your dates were you leaving his side to go flirt with girls or even dragging him along to, forcing him to sit through it silently." Hunk yelled back.

"Boy is this a plot filled drama." The crowd laughed with relieved tension, Keith splitting a small smile through tears.

Hunk and Lance looked back at each other. "I got nothing more to say." Hunk ended. Coran walked over to them.

"So, Lance, are you still wanting to stay with Keith now, knowing what he's done with your best friend?" Coran asked, the camera zooming in on him.

Lance looked back at Keith, his violet eyes wet from tears. "Well.. yes, I still love him and want to work through this." Lance walked over to hug him.

"I don't, no Lance," Keith gently pushed him away. Looking at Hunk, the answer was clear. Keith looked back at Lance's hurt expression.

Keith took a deep breath and walked past Lance, Hunk's arms opening, Keith dashed the rest of the way, being warmly embraced.

Lance stuttered, clenching his hands to his sides. The crowd all stood up, clapping. "Well now that our special small episode is nearly over let's hear some of the crowds questions and thoughts."

A guard came out, putting a extra chair a few feet from the other two, standing the knocked over one back up. Hunk softly rubbed his back. Grabbing his hands he led him to the close sitting chairs. Kieth rubbed his eyes with his free hand, turning to smile at Hunk.

 

x Extra 

 

Lance gripped his knees tight, swearing to god he'll make that boyfriend stealer wish he was dead.

"Alright, yes you small child." Coran asked a girl wearing green with big glasses.

"I'm 25. So you in the blue, did you not have sex because your height made up for your dick?" The crowd laughed, the red head looked smug as she sat down.

Lance rolled his eyes, lips tweaking back as he blushed with embarrassment.

Coran has made his way to the middle when the same girl raised her hand, he sighed and walked back over. "The one in orange, do you seduce the McDonald's employees like how you seduced his boyfriend in bed?"

The crowd was now wheezing.

Hunk glanced down at his stomach, Keith squeezed his hand, averting his gaze to him. He pulled him in to kiss his cheek, getting a smile back on his lips.

  
Coran looked at the small adult expectantly, handing the mic back over. They stood back up.

"Hey ravenhead, what type of comfort do I gotta give to get laid too?" Keith seethed, flicking them off, now crowd members were crying while hitting the person next to them.

 

A single tear ran down Lance’s face.

Lance just wanted to go home.


	7. Make It Go Away

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The last one shot I’ll be putting on here, look at notes for more.
> 
>  
> 
> Keith x Lance 
> 
> Isn’t a healthy one, also short
> 
> Angsty?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I changed my mind, I’ll be posting one shots separately, if you want to continue reading them you can subscribe to my account, I’ll be posting some hopefully every week. 
> 
> I mean there’s reads but I’m guessing a lot didn’t like them but meh.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Keith curled in a ball. His friends are dead, the castle of lions was bombed while he was out just viewing earth but yet not too close.

That's when he heard the explosions.

He whimpered, pulling into a tighter ball. He went back to earth, his old friend letting him stay there. Of course Lance was surprised, getting all huffy over Keith getting recruited and not him and yet he's back on earth but the attitude was wiped clear after Keith broke down, explaining after a few minutes after his hysteria passed by.

  
A knock on the door made a pregnant pause, the door opening without a response, Lance was already giving him a sad face that made him look away, uncurling, he stood up with his gaze on the floor. Lance gave a smile despite his awkwardness, opening the door more for light from the hallway to poor in the room currently powered by moon light. Lance then held out a outfit folded up, balancing on his arm.

Keith gave him a glance then a quiet "Thank you". He tried to shut the door but Lance's foot kept it still. Keith looked up with troubled eyes. Lance grimaced. This wasn't the feisty Keith that battled back and forth with him in the Garrison, untold sexual tension at times that ended with hate sex at times too.

His favorite Keith was during pillow talk, the fucked out boy would've laughed at every joke and lay kisses on his neck gently. His defenses down, allowing temporary peace. He was completely jealous of whoever took Keith's virginity, being able to first experience Keith's soft side. He also wish he went into space with Keith, maybe he'd be less of a shell then he was creating.

"You can talk with me, you do know that right?" Lance, dare he say, tenderly placed his hand on his shoulder, leaning in slightly. Keith felt tears prick his eyes and he nodded, looking in Lance's eyes, showing his honesty. Lance sighed a breath he didn't know he was holding, a smile gracing his lips in relief. So Keith didn't hate him.

That or it's only because he's a good liar.

Keith shuffled in place uncomfortably, Lance jumped and laughed, a swear beed slipping down his face, he was backing out when two arms linked around his neck, two soft lips pressing urgently against his, wet skin smeared on his face in return, his eyes shooting open to see Keith's eyes wrenched shut with tears flowing unwillingly. Lance put his hands on the smaller shoulders to push but as soon as he made contact his hands seemed to melt into them, if not, pull them closer.

Keith pulled back slightly for a deep breath then dived back in, Lance moving with just as much intensity, hungrily taking unconscious advantage of Keith's weak state of mind. Lance was choking Keith with his tongue, a nostalgic feeling washed over him like a tidal wave. His eyes grew fierce as he hiked Keith's legs on his hips and fast walked to the side of the bed, laying Keith down, legs still wrapped around him.

Keith pulled out the kiss, face flush, panting hot breaths with Lance's. Lance felt courage overcome him and he simply whipped his dick out. "Do you want this?"

Keith nodded, bringing Lance back down with his arms to have their tongues mingle pleasantly together again. Lance pulled down Keith's bottom armor then the black tights that defined his ass well. With Keith shoes already off from leaving them at the doorway his entire bottom half was bare. Lance leaned over to the bedside drawer to grab a small container off banana scented lube.

Without waiting to warm them up he popped the cap open, ignoring Keith's impatient pulls on his back hips. "Hold on a sec, I'll make you forget everything soon.."

Lance stood true to his word, slick fingers breached his hole, one slipping slowly, the hot drag had his member pulsing in the cold open air, making it worse then it already was. Pumping his finger in and out had Keith letting breathy moans slip out his mouth, rocking his hips back more subtle about it. Lance smirked and added another lubber finger, Keith’s hands falling to the bed to grasp a bundle of sheets on each hand, his leather gloves still on.

Lance grew inpatient himself and added a third, curling them around a certain area that was around here _somewhere_ —“Ah..!”

Keith heaved a breath, his eyes slipping shut while little moans slipped out. Lance smirked darkly, his fingers relentlessly curled rapidly on the same spot while still giving a small drag. “P-Please Lance, oh! Mn.. please I’m ready..” How could Lance deny such a pretty plea?

Retracting his fingers, Keith whimpering all the while, he grabbed the discarded lube, pouring a generous amount in his palm then reaching down to pump his red hot dick, weeping for Keith’s pretty little hole. “Now, Just enjoy the ride.” And Lance thrust in with one slide.

Keith threw his head to the side, a hiss of pleasure from that pain, the pain he was desiring, he craved, _needed_. Lance didn’t wait to starting moving his hips, grasping Keith’s thighs, trailing to that glorious ass, giving a squeeze. Keith moaned hotly, sending shock after shock to his already hardened member.

“Fuck, yes! Harder, Lance!” Keith cried, tears rubbing down his cheeks but he still asked for it, needing it. Lance didn’t look down, continuously going harder on Keith’s still too tight ass, driving Lance insane. His eyes were closed, head tipped back in ecstasy. He was so damn close.

Keith threw an arm over his eyes just as Lance looked down, seeing his smaller dick leaking he gave it tugs to match the rhythm he built, thrusting faster, loving the moans and whines he got in return.

  
Keith didn’t need this, he needed help, he needed a doctor not a fuck, some therapy not sex to make it all go away, it didn’t go away. It only got worse.

Tears ran down Keith’s reddened cheeks pathetically. He didn’t want it.

  
He asked for it. He didn’t want it.

**Author's Note:**

> Confession: 
> 
> I’ve never actually watched Voltron, Ive seen clips, up to date and I’m part the fandom but I’ve never actaully sat down to watch it.
> 
> Now you may kill me


End file.
